


I would not just leave you without a kiss

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I guess they don’t teach them boys to count at Navy school.  Look at that – the quarterback is wearing fifty.”</i></p><p><i>Danny knows that no one is paying attention to him, but he’s talking anyway, pointing his hot dog towards the tall, lanky-looking quarterback.  He can’t make out much more with the pads and helmet, although if he’s being objective, this guy’s ass is making Danny’s jeans a little tighter than is appropriate right now.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I would not just leave you without a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, theellibu and I were watching TV one night and somehow got around to looking up Rutgers university on wikipedia. After a little bit of digging around, we found that there's quite the rivalry between their football team and the Navy at Annapolis. So, obviously, this lead me to this - an AU in which Danny is a student at Rutgers and Steve just so happens to be the Navy's star quarterback...
> 
> Massive thanks to theellibu and delicatale for cheering me on. I would never get anything finished without them encouraging me. ♥ Big thanks also to gunslingaaahhh for keeping my British tendencies in check ;) Any other mistakes/anomalies are my own and for those, I apologise. Title from 'Barricade' by Interpol.

“You, uh, you going to the game next weekend?”

Danny looks up from his book, blinking his way back to the present from his textbook and watching Michael across the table. They’ve got half the library spread out between them, as well as a half-written essay each.

“Which game? You wanna narrow it down?”

“We’re playing the Navy boys from Annapolis. A bunch of us are going. You’ve got a season ticket, right? ‘Cos you’re on the baseball team.”

“ _Was_ on the baseball team, thanks for the reminder.”

Michael winces and Danny can’t help but rub a hand over his knee, even though it doesn’t actually hurt. Still, the memory is enough to have his mood turn a little sour.

“Yeah, I still got my season pass. I think I better study though.”

“Aw, come on. Suzy’ll be there...”

Danny raises both eyebrows, dropping his pen onto the table and leaning back in his chair. Michael’s gone red, which makes Danny wonder who exactly is going to benefit from Suzy being there.

“So, what, you want me to be your wingman? Thanks, but no thanks. You want her? You gotta start speaking for yourself.”

“Just this once, I promise. I’ll – I’ll ask her to lunch or something next week, if she doesn’t completely shut me down at the game.”

Michael’s voice takes on a pleading tone and really, Danny should _not_ be getting sucked into this but he takes after his mother too damn much, whose voice he can hear in his head telling him to stop being such a hardass and help the poor schmuck get a girl.

“Fine. Fine, I’ll come. But you are buying me nachos _and_ a hot dog.”

Michael’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

**

“You could’a told me it was freakin’ Homecoming, Mike.”

“I did! ...Didn’t I?”

“No, you failed to mention that it’s Homecoming and now I gotta sit through hours of cheerleading and the fuckin’ marching band. Do I look like the kinda guy who appreciates tubas, Michael?”

Danny mutters and grumbles the whole way to their seats, dodging legs and foam fingers and discarded plastic cups as they shuffle through. Michael at least has the decency to look a little sheepish as he hands Danny his food once they’re sitting down, Suzy and the others rolling their eyes in what Danny hopes is a good-natured fashion.

“Sorry, man. I’ll buy you a beer at halftime?”

“Yeah, you’d better.”

Danny talks around his hot dog, burning the roof of his mouth in his eagerness and trying to manfully ignore the pain. Son of a bitch, when did they start heating them to nuclear? He misses the cardboard food at the Yankees stadium like he misses his mother’s chicken soup. He wipes the mustard and ketchup from his lips with the back of his hand and sucks down half his Coke in one mouthful as the teams run out onto the field.

“I guess they don’t teach them boys to count at Navy school. Look at that – the quarterback is wearing fifty.”

Danny knows that no one is paying attention to him, but he’s talking anyway, pointing his hot dog towards the tall, lanky-looking quarterback. He can’t make out much more with the pads and helmet, although if he’s being objective, this guy’s ass is making Danny’s jeans a little tighter than is appropriate right now. He files the image away for later and tries to concentrate on the game instead.

**

“Okay, so he can’t count, but Jesus, he can play. Did you see that run?”

“Hey, which side are you on, Williams?”

“I’m just appreciating talent when I see it, Marshall.”

Danny flips him the bird, not taking his eyes off – McGarrett, that’s his name – as he makes yet another long pass, his throwing action so smooth that Danny can’t help but imagine the muscles bunching under the skin, how they’d look if he had his hand wrapped around Danny’s dick instead, jacking him off slowly. He clears his throat, throwing a furtive glance toward his friends in case he was thinking loud enough for them to hear or something. Fuck. He’s only slept with like, two guys since he’s been at college and now he’s having dirty thoughts about a guy from Navy school?

His ever-helpful brain decides that right now is the perfect time to conjure up an image of this McGarrett guy in his dress uniform, all pressed and neat and begging to be reduced to a rumpled heap on Danny’s bedroom floor. Danny scrubs a hand over his eyes, digging the heel of his palm into his socket. Maybe the beer at half-time wasn’t such a good idea after all.

**

Danny’s a little buzzed, he’ll admit. The walls aren’t quite perpendicular to the floor as he stumbles his way to the bathroom, the fingers of one hand trailing along, skating the whitewash paint and the curling edges of ‘inspirational’ posters until he’s pushing the door open. The smell doesn’t exactly help his already roiling stomach and he heads to the sinks to splash some cold water on his face before setting himself up at a urinal.

A toilet in one of the stalls flushes just as he’s finishing his business, shaking off and zipping himself back up. He casts a glance up in the mirror as the stall door opens and a guy – tall, dark, tan – steps out. He’s wearing Navy dress blues and a fresh bruise under his left eye. Danny’s mouth goes a bit dry.

“You lost, sailor?”

Danny can’t resist sniggering to himself as he washes his hands, watching the guy in the mirror. He’s got his mouth quirked up on one side, as if he’s very amused by Danny’s inebriation but doesn’t dare show it. What? Does he think Danny’s the type to start a fight in a men’s room? He’s going to be a police officer when he finishes school, thank you very much.

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not you want to give me directions.”

This guy – he was obviously playing tonight, but Danny’s fucked if he knows which of the Navy team he is without his jersey on – meets his gaze in the mirror now, shaking his hands off into the sink. He’s got really long fingers, and good, strong-looking wrists, even if the rest of him is a bit on the lanky side.

They arrive at the paper towel dispenser at the same time, arms brushing as they both reach forward. Danny can smell the guy now, standing this close to him, deodorant and aftershave, the kind that both men and women can wear that everyone seems to be using these days. It smells _good_ on this guy though, good enough that there’s a firm tugging sensation going on in the pit of Danny’s stomach.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Oh, you know; where does any student ever want to go?”

“Golden Rail, then. Everyone goes there after the game.”

The guy nods, smiling a little fuller now. Danny has to tilt his head up a bit to look at him, but he’s used to it. Williams men are not the tallest in stature, but they make up for it in other ways.

“That include you?”

Okay, now Danny’s getting a bit worried, waiting for a bunch of Navy guys to jump out and beat the crap out of him for trying to pick up one of their boys in the men’s room of the football stadium. As pick up places go, it’s one of the riskier ones. No such thing happens though, the guy still looking down at him along his nose. Does he think it makes him look regal or something?

“Uh, sometimes.”

“Tonight?”

Danny turns his palms up and shrugs, then clasps his hands together in front of him. He’s turning into his Pop, jeez.

“I got an essay to finish.”

The guy’s face falls a little momentarily, masked quickly by another of those smirks. Total defense mechanism.

“Shame.”

Danny opens his mouth just as the bathroom door bangs open and one of the guy’s teammates enters, arms raised aloft. Danny had almost forgotten the fact that Rutgers had won.

“McGarrett! Thought you’d fallen in!”

“Nah, I was just asking one of the locals here where we should go to commiserate.”

The proverbial light bulb goes on above Danny’s head. McGarrett – the quarterback. The pang in Danny’s stomach turns to full-blown lust.

“Awesome. Come on, the guys are waiting on ya.”

There’s a large hand clamped on McGarrett’s shoulder then, steering him toward the door, but he shrugs it off easily, turning back and extending his own hand to Danny.

“Steve McGarrett.”

“Danny Williams.”

“Nice to meet you. Maybe we’ll see you at the bar?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

**

By the time Danny leaves the bar he’s eaten enough fries to soak up the alcohol that had created whatever buzz he was feeling when they left the stadium. Michael and the others are still inside, but he really does have that paper to finish tomorrow, and besides, if he leaves now he can get home in time for SNL. He’s also dying for a cigarette away from disapproving eyes.

He lights up as he walks across the parking lot, exhaling into the night and watching the cloud of smoke drift up in the glow of the streetlight. There are a few cars dotted around the bays, but he’s not really looking at anything in particular as he wraps an arm around himself against the chill in the air and heads to the exit.

“Hey, Danny, right?”

Danny’s head snaps up at the sound of his name, casting his eyes about to see who’s calling to him. There’s a guy standing by his car; Danny can’t see clearly in the gloom so he heads closer, seeing the quarterback from before – McGarrett, that was it.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“You want a ride?”

“Don’t you have to get back to base or something?”

“Nah, not ‘til tomorrow. I figured I’d take the scenic route home.”

Scenic route. Now there’s a line Danny’s not heard before. He finishes his cigarette and stubs it out as he comes to stand in front of McGarrett, cocking his head to look up at him. He’s still a bit wary that the rest of his team are going to leap out from the shadows and give him a beating.

“Scenic route, huh? That includes driving me home, does it?”

“It might. Tell you what, though, I could kill for a cup of coffee.”

“Well, whaddya know. I got plenty of coffee.”

McGarrett – Steve, as he’ll insist on being called once they get underway – smiles and opens the passenger door.

**

“So, you got a roommate?”

Steve’s voice is very close behind him as Danny unlocks the door to his tiny apartment - it’s a glorified room, really. Danny swallows on reflex as the door swings open in front of them, allowing him to step forward and away from the looming heat at his back. Steve appears to be very apt at looming.

“Where would I keep ‘em, huh? In the cabinet? No, I got no roommate, which is just as well, because I grew up with three other siblings, I am finally getting the privacy I deserve.”

“Good.”

Danny barely has time to drop his keys in the bowl by the door before Steve’s on him, the door flying shut behind him in such a manner that Steve must’ve kicked it. There are hands on Danny’s biceps, grabbing him and yanking him into Steve’s space, before a mouth, sticky with beer and barbecue sauce, descends on his, followed by a tongue that doesn’t so much probe into his mouth as invade. Danny does not succumb to this invasion, oh no, he gives back as good as he’s getting, shoving Steve back up against the newly closed front door and wedging his thigh between Steve’s. Steve slouches down now that he’s got some support, equaling out their heights, and Danny’s neck thanks him.

He throws out a hand to the side, fumbling for the light switch, and he can feel Steve’s wince when the strip light blinks on above them, humming and buzzing familiarly.

“You don’t appear to have a bed.”

Danny looks up when Steve pulls away enough to speak into his mouth, his voice a half-croak, rough with something that Danny hopes is lust.

“It’s folded away. I’ll get it out in a moment.”

“Okay. Yeah. That’d... Be good.”

Danny grinds his thigh up into Steve’s rapidly growing hard on, making him sound distracted, before they kiss again, Danny’s hand sliding up along Steve’s arm to hold the back of his neck, thumb rubbing against the short hairs behind Steve’s ear. Steve groans into his mouth, the vibrations making Danny’s teeth buzz, sending tingles spreading out through his body. Steve’s hands are on his ass, hauling him in and up, almost to the point that Danny’s feet are off the ground.

“Okay, whoa there, All-Star. Let’s just – let me get the bed out. I’m sure we’d both be much more comfortable lying down.”

“Because everyone’s the same height when they’re horizontal?”

“Something like that.”

Danny separates himself from Steve’s front, shivering a little at the loss of warmth, even though he’s not exactly cold either right now, and moves to the couch that’s up against one wall. The hinges squeal as he opens it up into a bed, unfolding the crumpled sheets and making a vague attempt to pull them over the thin mattress, knowing that they’re going to get pulled around before very long.

“So, um, here we are.”

Steve smiles across the room, coming around the desk and unbuttoning his jacket as he goes. Danny watches as Steve slowly peels off the layers of his uniform, arranging them with care over the back of Danny’s supposedly ergonomic desk chair. When he’s down to his singlet and boxers, Danny blinks himself out of his trance and pulls his own sweater off over his head, smoothing back his hair with one hand while he undoes his belt and jeans with the other. He almost trips over his still tied Converse when he tries to step out of them, collapsing onto the foot of the bed with a muttered curse.

“Son of a bitch.”

He hears Steve laugh as he bends to untie his sneakers, fingers fumbling with the knots until he can pull them off. When he straightens, Steve is standing right in front of him, tented boxers a tantalizing distance from his nose.

“Uh, you – want me to...?”

“Okay.”

It sounds more like a rush of breath than a word; Danny watches Steve’s hands as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down over his dick, letting it spring free and bob in front of Danny’s face. Danny takes a moment to look it over; it’s longer than his but not as thick, uncut, too, which he finds vaguely surprising. He tugs Steve’s underwear down his thighs, leaving them somewhere around his knees and running his hands back up to Steve’s hips and leaning forward.

Danny flicks his eyes up to Steve’s face for a moment, curious as to whether he’s actually going to watch Danny doing this, or if he’s another one of those jocks who stare at the wall over Danny’s head and pretend that their dick isn’t being sucked by another guy, and oh, Steve’s watching him, alright. His bottom lip is already tucked into his mouth in anticipation; skin flushed just enough to bring out those ridiculous cheekbones of his; eyes half-hidden behind those ridiculous cow eyelashes but focused so intently on Danny that it sends a shiver down his back.

Danny wets his lips, using one hand to guide Steve’s cock into his mouth as he keeps looking up. He lets his tongue slide down the underside as he takes it in deeper, saliva rushing into his mouth at the taste and smell of Steve all around him. He keeps his hand around the base, not daring to take too much and start gagging – because for all his relative lack of experience, he’s good at this, damn it, and he wants Steve to appreciate his skills before he goes and starts showing off.

His heart is beating faster, making his vision jump at the corners as he stares up at Steve, haloed by the harsh fluorescent light. Steve’s hands are fluttering around at his sides, as if unsure what to do, so Danny grabs one with his free hand and places it on his shoulder, which startles Steve enough to make him jump and thrust into Danny’s mouth just a little, forcing an ‘oh!’ of surprise out of him when Danny’s teeth catch on his skin.

Danny bobs his head back and forth a few times before pulling off, licking his lips and swallowing the mix of saliva and pre-come filling his mouth. He smiles up at Steve, who’s blushing harder now, or maybe it’s just a sex flush, Danny doesn’t care either way, and starts licking around the head of Steve’s dick instead of taking him back in straight away, exploring the ridges of skin with his tongue.

“Oh, shit.”

Steve groans and Danny drops a hand into his lap to palm at his own erection, pressing down hard through his underwear, the fabric damp against his skin, his cock hot and sticky with arousal. He sucks Steve into his mouth again, getting another, louder, groan from Steve, the hand on Danny’s shoulder tightening its grip.

“Danny. Danny.”

Danny pulls off with an obscene noise, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and rolling his neck before looking up at Steve again. He’s breathing just as hard as Danny now, stomach muscles flexing under his singlet. Danny wants to take it off him and see them move under his skin instead.

“Yeah?”

“Can we fuck?”

Danny can't help the burst of breathless laughter that escapes him at the blunt question. He nods, using Steve's arm to pull himself to his feet, letting Steve keep hold of him and drag him close for another kiss. He grabs the hem of Steve's undershirt and pushes it up over his stomach, letting his hand slip underneath and skim along Steve's abs as he goes.

"Mmm."

Danny's not sure which of them makes the noise but it doesn't matter. He lets Steve move away long enough to get the singlet off over his head and then finally kick off his boxers, leaving him standing naked in front of Danny.

"Let me get a look at you."

Danny pushes Steve back a step with a hand on his chest, giving him a once over. He's muscled, but in a lean, athletic way. Danny can only imagine what he'll look like after a few years in active service. The hair on his chest is darker than Danny's but there's a lot less of it and it's coarser when he drags his fingers through it, feeling those muscles jump and twitch under his touch. There’s a line of hair running right down to Steve’s cock, still hard and now shiny with Danny’s saliva, and Steve moans softly when Danny lets his fingers run all the way until he’s got his hand wrapped around the base again. He gives it a few slow strokes, feeling it slip through his grasp easily, as he pushes up onto his toes to kiss Steve again.

"My turn.”

The words are a rumble against Danny’s lips as Steve pulls at Danny’s t-shirt, so Danny raises his arms obediently, his top disappearing in a swish of fabric past his ears. He automatically raises his free hand to sweep his hair back into place, while Steve’s hands busy themselves with Danny’s underwear. Danny finally steps free of his jeans when his boxers have slid down to join them at his ankles. He can feel Steve's appraising gaze travel over his body as he stands, hands on hips, licking his lips in anticipation. Steve's hands settle on his waist, warm and damp with sweat.

"So, how d'you wanna do this?"

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm -"

Danny cuts himself off before the 'easy' slips out of his mouth. He clears his throat then continues.

"- good either way."

"Cool. I can fuck you then?"

"Sure."

Danny's been fucked exactly once, not that he's fucked another guy more often than that but he's fucked girls and the mechanics aren't drastically different. Either way, it makes his pulse pick up when he thinks of Steve fucking him.

"Let me get, you know."

"Okay."

Danny heads to his bathroom, tiny like the rest of the apartment, just a shower, sink and toilet; at least he doesn't have to share. He grabs a condom and the smallest bottle of lube that the drug store could sell him when he'd first decided he was going to embrace and explore those urges that had plagued him through high school and were never going to get explored while he was sharing a room with his brother. He closes the cabinet and looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, then re-opens it and tears another three condoms off the strip. It's early yet, after all.

Steve's lying on the bed, flicking through the text book Danny had left on the end table when he was studying earlier.

"Criminal law? That’s pretty hardcore."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be a cop. Figured it'd come in handy."

"A cop?"

"Yeah. Wanted to be one since I was a kid, which, if you knew my neighborhood, is kinda the exact _opposite_ side of the law most kids in my class wanted to be on when I was growing up."

Steve grins, stretching over to put the book back on the table and giving Danny a very pleasant show of his muscles as he does so. Danny moves close enough to flick the lamp on and drop the condoms and lube beside Steve before he goes to turn out the strip light. He blinks in the apparent darkness a few times then comes back, finding his way without really looking.

The fold-out bed squeaks loudly as he crawls on next to Steve, running a hand up Steve’s leg as he goes, Steve’s own hands reaching for him and pulling him in close. Their knees bump together a few times before they manage to slot their legs together successfully, cocks smearing over thighs. Danny shivers at the feel of his cock head dragging against Steve’s leg hair, moaning into his mouth as they kiss, wet and hard, too much tongue and not enough air.

“On your back?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Got – bad knee.”

“Okay.”

Steve rolls them over, managing somehow to do it without losing any contact with Danny’s body, the bed springs protesting even louder as Steve’s weight presses him down into the mattress. Danny’s not going to be able to look his neighbors in the eye for a few days after this. It doesn’t stop him from spreading his legs somewhat shamelessly to allow Steve to settle in between them, and he tells himself that later on he’ll get Steve to do this for him as well. Or maybe he’ll get Steve to bend over the desk instead, or the little dining table that separates the bedroom half from the kitchen, watch his spine curve and arch, and his knuckles turn white around the edge as Danny fucks into him.

The images send another wave of heat through his body, making him arch up and rub his dick against Steve’s stomach, his moan just as shameless as the spread of his legs when it brushes against the side of Steve’s erection, still sticky from Danny’s mouth on it. Danny fumbles at his side for the lube with one hand, the other preoccupied with groping every part of Steve’s body it can reach, and his brain shorts out for a second when his fingers close around the bottle and Steve’s ass at the same time; smooth plastic against one palm and soft, lightly furred skin against the other.

He makes a choking noise in the back of his throat that’s really not a conscious move and squeezes both hands around their finds. Steve’s mouth is busy making itself acquainted with Danny’s neck, tongue and teeth combining in very interesting ways indeed, ways that make him wonder if they’re actually going to get to the fucking any time soon, or if they even need to. He could come quite happily - _very_ happily – just like this. Except – except, he’s had Steve’s dick in his mouth, and he’d quite like to have it in other places too.

It’s with what Danny considers super-human effort that he relinquishes his grip on Steve’s frankly amazing ass and runs his hand up Steve’s back to grab at his hair and pull his head back, locking eyes with him and shivering at the lust-blown pupils that meet his own. Steve’s lips are puffy and red with kisses, looking even softer and more inviting than they were half an hour ago, if that was even possible.

“Here.”

Danny would give himself a smack for his eloquence if he cared in the slightest, thrusting the bottle of lube towards Steve, but he doesn’t, not one bit. Steve licks his lips and rocks back onto his heels, leaving Danny feel exposed and if he wasn’t so caught up in this it’d probably be enough to have him blushing, but it only takes one look at the way Steve is so focused on getting his fingers slicked up, and the way his dick is so fucking hard, standing away from his body, framed by Danny’s raised thighs, and the rush of blood heads south instead of into his cheeks. He lets his hands rest loosely on his stomach as Steve bends over him, bracing one hand on the battered pillow beside Danny’s head while the other moves between Danny’s legs.

The first touch of cool, wet fingertips to Danny’s asshole makes him exhale sharply through his nose, his own hands flexing against his front. He lets his eyes close, concentrating on sounds and smells instead, on the feeling of Steve’s fingers breaching his body, confident in such a way that Danny’s sure Steve’s done this more than once which goes some way towards making Danny relax far more easily. He knows Steve’s watching him, can hear him breathing through his mouth; soft puffs of air on his cheek are the only warning he gets before Steve is kissing him again, tongue moving in sync with his fingers, sending Danny’s brain reeling.

Danny loses track of time and everything else as they trade kisses, as Steve gradually introduces more fingers in his ass, as his cock twitches and leaks all over his stomach, swollen and aching, desperate for someone to touch it. He grunts and moans and fucking _whimpers_ into Steve’s mouth – he’s never whimpered for anyone before – hands clutching at Steve’s sides and biceps and the sheets underneath them, anything to stop from grabbing his dick and jerking off before Steve is even inside him. He pushes Steve away, their lips separating noisily, both of them breathless.

“Steve. Fuck, Steve. I’m – I’m good.”

“Yeah? Sure?”

Steve swallows before he speaks, but his voice is still husky despite it. Danny’s balls tighten just at the sound.

“Yes, yeah, I’m sure. Come on. Please.”

He thrusts the condoms toward Steve in the same manner as he’d given him the lube, what seems like hours ago, and props himself up on shaky elbows to watch Steve take one out and roll it onto his dick. He runs his hands over his thighs once he’s done, looking back at Danny with what can only be described as a predatory glare. Danny’s more than willing to surrender.

“You should put one of those under your back. Makes it easier.”

Steve’s gesturing towards the pillows but it takes Danny a second to grasp what he means. He blinks as the words settle into his brain before feeling his mouth form an ‘o’ in comprehension. He grabs the pillow from the other side of the bed and shoves it underneath himself, back to feeling exposed, but it doesn’t last long because Steve is crowding into his space again, trailing still-wet fingers over Danny’s thigh and up to the crease of his groin, thumb rubbing at the base of Danny’s cock and making him bite down on a shout. He bites his lip as Steve pushes into him, pain flaring up his spine, and wills himself to think of how good it felt last time after this part was over.

“Okay?”

Danny nods, opening his eyes when he realizes he’d screwed them shut. The room is still only lit by the lamp on the end table, catching the angles of Steve’s face as he looms over Danny, the sharpness of his jaw in contrast to the curve of his mouth. Danny’s sure he’ll never meet anyone who looks so fucking kissable all the time. He wants to see if he can tug Steve down but Steve’s not even all the way in yet. Danny blows out a breath and bears down at the same time, laughter bubbling up out of his throat afterwards at Steve’s look of surprise as he sinks into Danny’s body in one swift move.

“Holy shit, Danny. Warn a guy.”

“In the few hours we’ve known each other did I ever once strike you as the patient type?”

Steve lets out his own burst of soft laughter at that, shifting his weight on his hands, making the bed squeak loudly. Steve grins at the noise, as if accepting a wordless challenge, and rocks his hips experimentally. Danny grunts and the bed squeaks again; it better not collapse in the middle of this.

“Okay?”

Steve sounds a little more strained this time, as though Danny should be the one asking if he’s okay instead, and Danny nods, linking his fingers at the back of Steve’s neck, hanging onto him as he winds his legs around Steve’s thighs, feet hooked behind Steve’s knees. He can feel the shudder that runs through Steve’s body and he pushes up into him, encouraging him to start moving, setting up a slow and steady rhythm to start with. He knows it’s not going to last, but he wants to enjoy the feeling of Steve moving in and out of his body while he’s still conscious of it happening, and what he’s feeling is nothing short of amazing.

Steve lowers himself down onto his forearms, tucking them under Danny’s shoulders and bringing their heads closer to one another until their noses are almost touching. Danny can smell Steve’s aftershave again, can taste it at the back of his throat. He’s forever going to associate that damn fragrance with Steve, he can just tell. He cranes his neck up until he can kiss Steve, licking at his bottom lip more than anything, sucking it between his teeth and nibbling along it, satisfied when it gets a groan out of Steve.

The bed squeaks and rocks in time with their movements, not quite echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. Danny’s a little sad that he doesn’t have a headboard as such to bang against the wall, but he’s pretty sure his neighbors don’t need it to know what’s going on in here right now. Especially not when Steve slams into him a little harder all of a sudden, making him curse loudly, clenching up around Steve’s dick as a reflex, as if his body is trying to stop him from moving. It only serves to make Steve moan and do it again, the whole length of his cock dragging sweetly over Danny’s insides as he pulls out and pushes in swiftly.

“Oh, fuck!”

“Danny. God. Please.”

Danny doesn’t know if Steve is pleading with him or God but he nods anyway, moving his legs enough to plant his feet on the mattress for more leverage, meeting Steve’s thrusts with equal force. The sound of wet skin slapping joins in the chorus of squeaks and groans; Danny’s apartment could catch fire around them and he wouldn’t notice. He moves his hands now, running them over Steve’s back, holding onto his hips for a moment then reaching down to grab Steve’s ass, feeling it clench under his palms. He lets go after a while to clutch at the sheets, twisting handfuls of the fabric around his fingers, leaving them damp when he releases them and wraps a hand around his dick at last.

Steve pulls away a little when he notices, pushing himself up on his arms again and looking down between them to watch Danny stroking himself. Danny watches as well; his cock slipping in and out of his fist, Steve’s stomach muscles rippling under his skin as he moves into Danny’s body, getting faster, not going as deep, but the friction is more than enough to keep Danny on the edge.

“Steve. Oh. Oh, _Christ_.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Come on. Come on, Danny.”

Danny tilts his head back into the pillow again, clawing at Steve’s back with his free hand as he strips his cock almost furiously, so close now, racing toward the finish line. Steve’s mouth is on his neck, biting and sucking, stubble scraping the fresh bruises and sending shivers out over Danny’s skin. He cries out when Steve’s hand closes around his own, squeezing tight around his shaft and just under the head, but it’s Steve who comes first, his body going rigid before he trembles through his orgasm, moaning lowly into Danny’s skin, gasping open mouthed against his collar bone.

“Ohhhh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Steve keeps his hips rocking, a little slower now, and the change in pace is what sends Danny’s own release slamming through him. He jerks under Steve’s touches, spilling over his stomach, ass clamping down on Steve’s still-hard dick inside him and rewarded with another twitch and a moan from Steve.

“Oh, shit, Steve, yes, yes, fuck, yes.”

Danny rambles out a string of words that are instantly forgotten, collapsing boneless into the mattress he hadn’t even realized he’d arched up from. He throws an arm across his face and tries to get his breath back, only to have it stolen again when he feels Steve pull out and the next thing he’s aware of is Steve’s tongue lapping at his stomach, running down to take his dripping cock into his mouth and sucking him clean, hand moving to milk every last drop out of Danny.

“Oh, _God_.”

He’s vaguely aware of Steve moving around after that, the fold-out creaking when he gets off and then comes back, probably disposing of the condom. Danny can feel the heat of him when he lies down, but he doesn’t have the energy to lift his arm to look. He’s relieved when Steve doesn’t move any closer, except to reclaim the pillow from underneath Danny’s ass. When he speaks, his breath ruffles Danny’s hair.

“Never did have that coffee.”

Danny smiles under his arm, jaw cracking into a yawn after a moment. He finds enough strength to stretch both his arms out over his head, knuckles grazing the wall, before he rolls onto his side, facing Steve. The bruise under Steve’s eye looks vicious in the half light and his lip has split at some point; there’s a fleck of blood at the corner of his mouth that Danny wants to lick away.

“In the morning?”

Steve smiles, closing his eyes. Danny watches his eyelashes fan out over his cheekbones and knows that morning won’t be the first time he wakes up tonight.

“Okay.”

**

Danny wakes to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. His ass and knee are both throbbing in tandem, and his mouth tastes like he’s been licking – well. He knows exactly what he’s been licking, and all six feet something of it is apparently using his shower. He groans and rolls over onto his front, burying his face in the pillow and trying to ignore the full bladder that’s screaming at him to get up and relieve it.

The water stops and Danny lifts his head, turning it towards the bathroom door just in time to see Steve step out, naked and dripping all over his carpet.

“Uh. Hi. Can I borrow a towel?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Half the letters are lost as he slurs into the pillow, waving a hand in the general direction of the cabinet in the bathroom. He only keeps a spare at his mother’s insistence, and Steve is probably the first person to ever use it. He can’t recall any of his previous one-nighters showering the morning after. Mind you, he can’t remember many of them staying the whole night, either, certainly not long to go around again, let alone, fuck, three times?

Danny’s bladder is sending up distress flares now so he heaves himself up and limps over to the bathroom, flipping the lid on the toilet and pissing without so much as a second glance at Steve who’s now toweling off on the mat by the shower stall.

“Morning.”

Danny grunts, flushing and shuffling to the sink to wash his hands. He grabs his toothbrush from the cup by the faucet and loads it with toothpaste, working on autopilot to brush his teeth. Steve’s smirking when he lifts his head after spitting and rinsing.

“What?”

“Not a morning person, I take it.”

It’s a statement, not a question, and Danny flips him the bird with one hand as he drops his toothbrush back into its cup. They’re both still naked; Danny feels grimy and filthy in comparison to Steve, who smells like Danny’s shower gel and his expensive shampoo. Williams men take care of their hair, okay?

“Fuck you.”

“Mmm.”

Danny’s mind fills with fresh memories, and he can’t stop the smile that curves his mouth just a little, enough for Steve to notice and smile back. The sink is cold against Danny’s back when Steve crowds him into it, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, damp skin warm against Danny’s front.

“Let me just – and then coffee.”

Danny gestures toward the shower, getting a nod from Steve. Danny watches his ass as he walks back into the other room, and keeps watching as he bends to pick up his underwear from the floor, his dick twitching into life rapidly.

He keeps his shower brief, just long enough to wash off the sweat and lube and whatever else from last night, not wanting to put weight on his knee for too long. His dick is still half hard when he walks back into the main room of the apartment, toweling himself off as he goes. He grabs a pair of clean boxers from the dresser, aware of Steve’s eyes on him the whole time. Steve’s back in his uniform, right down the polished shoes. Danny’s having a hard time resisting throwing him back on the bed and getting him out of it again.

“How long will it take you to drive back to school?”

“A few hours.”

Danny nods, the invitation to stay a while longer caught on the back of his tongue. What good is that going to do? It’s not as if this is something they can carry on. It’s one night in college. Granted, it’s one night that Danny isn’t going to forget in a hurry.

He moves over to the kitchenette, putting the coffee on to percolate with practiced efficiency. He jumps, startled, when he turns back and Steve is right there, backing him into the counter.

“Anyone ever tell you to stop looming?”

“Some people might’ve mentioned it.”

“Figures.”

Danny’s hands find their way under Steve’s jacket at the same time as Steve’s hands frame his face, their lips meeting again, and again, and Danny makes a noise of protest when Steve hoists him up onto the counter itself but he can’t bring himself to care when it brings their heads level and means that his neck isn’t going to add to the aches and pains he’s going to be suffering today. He loses himself in the kiss, roused only by the smell of fresh coffee drifting up from the coffee maker beside him.

Steve’s tie is loose and three buttons on his shirt are undone when they separate and Danny doesn’t remember doing any of it. He drops another kiss to Steve’s lips and then hops down, trying – and probably failing – to disguise his wince when he lands. He grabs the two cleanest looking cups he can find and pours them both coffee, pleased when Steve takes his and doesn’t ask for cream and sugar. Danny has neither.

Danny lets himself drink in the sight of Steve over the rim of his cup as well as the coffee inside it. He’s just as hard as Danny, if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by, and now Danny’s really wishing he wouldn’t go so soon, if only because it would be such a waste.

It seems Steve is thinking along the same sort of lines as he puts his cup to one side and sinks to his knees in front of Danny, taking Danny’s underwear with him. His mouth is hot from the coffee when it closes around Danny’s dick, making him gasp and clutch at Steve’s hair. There’s not much to get hold of, but there’s enough for Danny to be able to feel some semblance of control over the situation. He guides Steve into a rhythm, bobbing back and forth while his tongue does something that’s frankly mind-blowing.

“Fuck, Steve. Yeah. Yeah, fuck, that’s good.”

He’s not going to last long and he doesn’t care, especially when Steve’s hands tug on his hips, encouraging him to thrust.

“Oh, oh, fuck. Steve, Steve, I’m – shit.”

Danny’s breathless by the time he comes, pouring into Steve’s mouth, moaning when Steve swallows around him. He sags against the counter, glad that Steve is still holding onto his hips; otherwise he’d be a puddle on the floor right now. Steve keeps licking and sucking him until he’s got nothing left to give, and every nerve ending in his body is buzzing almost painfully.

“Oy vey.”

Steve chuckles as he stands up, bringing Danny’s underwear back up and tucking him away, then reaches for his coffee again and takes a mouthful before kissing Danny. Danny makes a face at the combination of tastes.

“Interesting.”

Steve laughs again, eyes bright behind those ridiculous eyelashes. He’s still hard against Danny’s thigh, grinding gently against him, and Danny’s torn between hating for those fancy pants to get messed up and wanting to see it happen. He slips a hand between them and runs it along the solid length of Steve’s erection, eliciting a deep groan from Steve and a jerk of his hips.

“Fuck.”

“You, uh, want me to do something about this?”

“Sure. If you’re not, you know, too busy.”

“Think I can _squeeze_ you in.”

Steve’s answering laugh is strangled at first and then muffled entirely when Danny kisses him, morphing into a moan when Danny gets his belt and fly open, groping blindly to get Steve’s cock out through the slit in his boxers. He keeps his grip loose, teasing Steve a little until he growls and bites at Danny’s bottom lip.

“Danny.”

Danny starts stroking Steve properly, letting him rock his hips into it, keeping his other hand on the side of Steve’s face. He swallows down Steve’s grunts and gasps, feeling his pulse ramp up under his fingertips. His palm is sweaty against Steve’s dick, slipping faster and faster over it.

“Danny, fuck. Wait. Let me.”

Danny looks down between them as Steve moves to put a hand over the head of his dick, catching as much of the mess as he can when he comes a moment later. The rest splatters over Danny’s stomach, clinging to his hair, and okay, so Danny’s going to have to shower again before he goes back to bed – because that is totally his plan for the rest of the day – but who cares?

“Mmmmmmm.”

Steve lets out a very content sound, bending to rest his forehead against Danny’s. His hand is still somewhere between them, so Danny doesn’t let him get too close, but that doesn’t stop him from tilting his head up to kiss Steve again.

“Okay, sailor?”

“Aye, sir.”

There’s a pause before they both laugh, pulling away from one another. Danny tucks Steve’s cock back in his pants, refastening his belt as Steve stands with his hands outstretched, a puddle of come sitting in one palm. He turns the faucet on and guides Steve’s hand under it, watching the mess run away into the drain before grabbing a towel and drying him off. He wipes his stomach with the same towel afterwards.

“There.”

“Thanks.”

Danny feels weirdly self-conscious all of a sudden, standing in his underwear in the middle of his kitchen, with sex hair and a thoroughly debauched looking Navy cadet. Steve is still drinking his coffee, looking down into his cup instead of at Danny, so Danny figures he’s probably feeling something similar.

“So.”

“So.”

“Yeah.”

“I should get going. Long drive. You know.”

“Yeah.”

Danny half wants to give Steve his number, but what good would it do?

“So, um, thanks. For the coffee, and, uh, last night. It was – pretty great.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Steve drains his cup and puts it in the sink, straightening his shirt and tie, before snapping off a slick looking salute. Danny grins.

“Good luck with everything. Don’t, you know, get killed or anything when they let you loose on the world.”

“I’ll try my best. “

Danny walks him to the door, showing him out into the hallway and looking both ways before stretching up for one last kiss.

“Bye, then.”

“Bye. Maybe I’ll see you at a game sometime.”

Danny nods, watching as Steve takes a few steps backwards before he turns and jogs down the stairs. When he’s out of sight, Danny turns back and closes the door, sighing as he leans against it for a moment. There’s a piece of paper on the desk when he looks down.

 _Hawaii’s nice. You should go there some time._

Danny snorts.

“Yeah, right.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's just you and me in this fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444254) by [armillarysphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere)




End file.
